yahoomediaplayerfandomcom-20200214-history
User Sites
Are you using the Yahoo! Media Player in your own web site? Add it to the list. * mp3hugger music blog * The Underground Music Experiment * DailyImprov.net - free piano improvisations updated every day * " Shabad Kirtan " sikh radio * " Radio and sound " Production and shot cut of french radio * [http://www.destinyquartet.net Destiny!] - Barbershop Quartet (Boston area) * [http://harzamark.com Harza Mark -EN, HU] - A little boy's favorite songs * Madura Online Favorite MP3 Songs Collection * - "LA PLEGARIA DE UN PAGANO" - Blog Guayaquileño de política, opinión y poseía * NYOUG.org - New York Oracle User Group * http://www.sweetbeatz.co.uk - UK Garage and House from DJ Louis C - Free downloads * - download,listen or play online free bollywood hindi mp3 songs * Donutman - Christian music for kids - Listen to Songs Online and Watch the Donut Man in Concert * http://m4musicshop.blogpot.com (Musicshop) * Taller de Videojuegos. * Radio interviews with Jessica McKinnon on DC101's Elliot in the Morning * Party Vibe - The Meeting Place for Party People! * ElliottBrooks.co.uk - Elliott's Official Home on the net * Harvest Fellowship - Weekly Mesages * IlmusSalaf.info - Classes on Islam/Quran in Malayalam * Traveling Light - Personal Blog * Deep Fried Bytes Podcast - A down home technology podcast for developers * Guitar Solo * http://www.fritzdejean.com/mp3/music.htmlListen to smooth jazz. * Ankit explains How Y! Media Player works * Free MP3 Download (CZ) * The Robots Podcast * Bay Area Radio Museum (San Francisco) * Neue Zürcher Blog * http://songaday.netscrap.com Artists write and record a song-a-day for the month of February. * http://shopsheetmusic.com/index.php Easy piano sheet music with arrangements of hymns, children's songs and holiday music. * « Principle of Indefinity » by Vadim Mazitov - « Principle of Indefinity » Siberian music group (Blues-rock) album unofficial page ( «... While trying to escape» (1991)). * Digital Musicians - Listen to some of the best user generated music * http://www.rave.lv/music -- Latvian DJ mixes (p.s. UI bug in FF3 > maximized view) * http://carnet.hiseo.fr -- Carnet intime d'un concepteur-rédacteur Web * http://www.beetstro.com -- blogging about music, videogames, comic books and the web. * http://www.djmujik.com - a song world for bangla, english, hindi, spanish, arabic, greek song for free * http://www.jdwarrick.com/ApothecaryMary/home.htm - Apothecary Mary (jdwarrick) * http://www.mp3srilanka.com/ - Malith De Silva - Mp3SriLanka.com * Basics of Islam - Malayalam - Classes on the Fundamentals of Islam in Malayalam * http://www.erictherobot.com - Eric The Robot - Tumblr.com * http://www.emil-studio.com - Emil Studio - make your ideas sound * 1260 KYA Radio Oldies (San Francisco) * http://www.poptube.net.nz PopTube, Music, Videos, and Games * http://elrefugiodethor.es/ Mi Refugio - España * Sts. Peter and Paul Catechsim Ministry - Sts. Peter and Paul Catechsim Ministry - Ghana * Zaratán Connection - Jazz Quintet - Spain * VocalBillity.com - Voice Over talent of Bill Elliott. Presenting demos, a blog, and contact information for booking and scheduling. * http://musikamateure.com - A Place for Hobby Musicers to provide theyr Songs!Start nearly!!! * Marie Cantagrill music shop * AWmusic - Reviews from a Canadian perspective. * Buzzgrinder - bad taste, bad music, bad attitude * Hack-Crew Hack-Crew's music * Israeli books community Readers reading a part from their favorite books * Apple fan blog , Tmhung 's life A Vietnamese blogger ... * http://www.freevoa.com * amoselkana.com - Music by composer Amos Elkana * Blog.hi.cn * http://www.music.liamvickery.com/ music.LiamVickery.com Wildly unknown psychedelic artist. Music Forum on site also. * http://www.yosephshepherd.com/travel.htmlyosephshepherd.com, a personal website displaying his creative efforts and desire to share and grow. * Gedanken zum lesen und lauschen podcast über podcasting und andere Themen und Musik * Cena Carioca.com.br Player with electronic DJs sets from Brazil * IvoryDrive.com Alternative/Indie band from Boulder, CO * Christina Cary, indie/folk singer-songwriter * www.stonegecko.com - Cool party band∆ * Radio Bermud∆ * Corkscrew Boar - Rock and Surf Music! * Bass guitar portal * Digital Eel * http://www.manythings.org/voa/rss/ - example of the Yahoo Media Player being used on a podcast page. * The O.V. Wright Memorial Fund * Gita & Yoga Meditation in popular music * Under The Sun Bamboo * Vietnam Go Community * Fantasy Sports Portal * Beth Immanuel Sabbath Fellowship, A Messianic Jewish Congregation * Hype MP3 Music Blog * Scrapplesandwich talk show! * Squirrel Records * Absolutely Free Music * Elegant Yahoo! Media Player skin's * 少儿上网导航 * Radio Tales of the Strange & Fantastic * Music is Art * From The Inferno * Indie Launchpad * Sertanejo Cuiaba|MT * Dreams and Friends * andexQ - Website Design & Development * Gias Angels Guild Site * Loudersoft. * Penny Arcade * Official Blog of Kevin E. Phillips * Literatura Sabinera * Telefisyoon * Junkbox Productions * LEAF XCEED - Freeform Organization, concentrating on Music and Technology * Ultra Dark Radio, Online Radio & Webzine * Label & Netlabel / Germany * Kelly Fitzgerald, Singer/Songwriter * Michael Parkinson, Graphic/Web Designer * Alex, soundtracks writer * Mari Adkins, writer, editor, social media coordinator * Burl Veneer's Music Blog * ginatonic * ZG's Blog * indiequick blog * 英語力 ＝ 「 発音 × 単語 × 文法 」 (clear-english.com) * batglenn - music,healing,love * Fieles Crew Blog * Depo2 BugTracker * Podfeed.net * http://readersrecommend.blogspot.com/ * The Deep Sounds of Bobby Peru * mufa Klingeltöne * True Stories * Trust Your Ears * 21Sta的部落格 * Fistfulayen * LastButNot.com * THINKfuture Radio Show * Alvin Pleasant * Radio SHic Podcast * Fingertips * Swedelife * Aurgasm * Indian Casino Records * Seek Some Sense * Rowan Radio 89.7 WGLS-FM * 我的学习笔记 * Country Music's 500 Greatest Singles * Star Maker Machine * Pampelmoose * The Blue Walrus * a quiet revolution * greg brown * Radio Curly * hAudio-RSS * Michael York * SixSquare * 随网之舞 * 进行时 * Mr. Jimmy * Dylan's Teeth * Negative Margins * IndieTalent * MaxGen Media, New Zealand based website designers * IndiePunk * NINJAM Autosong * http://thegentlemanhighwayman.blogspot.com * blorp.com/music * REAPER radio * mikedopp.com * weblogs.asp.net/mikedopp * Roa Multimedia * Qendra Imam Albani, Salafi Web Page * 8BitKid.com * NYNO - Music * Morrissey-solo * Byagi.com * Soul Sides * Mental Refugee * LittleShoot File Sharing Client * Tamlyn's Mixtape * starfrosch * HotttFlash Records * skreemr The World's Greatest Mp3 Search Engine! * This Kind of Life * My.Trance.DJ - Dance and Electro Music feeds * sunith's blog * Jean Shepherd Netcast And Such As * Westside Rep's Music folder * http://www.sonicitchmusic.com/ * PHPied blog * Music by Grant Hutchins * GuitarMasterClass.net * Thank You For The Music * BahcesehirDen.Net * alienhelpdesk.com * SteveWynn.net * IslamicDatabase.org * Randall Rensch radio copywriter * ZiggyMarley.com * hunior.com * ride of the echo * Czech site with free ringtones free ringtones for iPhone, Nokia, LG... * www.ezpiper.co.uk * www.cantatedomino.org - Church Music Downloads PDF and MP3s * http://soc21.blogspot.com - UoL LSE External Student's Survival Guide Blog * Don Moen - A Worship Experience * Oregon Trail Electric Consumers Cooperative * Jafafa Hots * PaperTape Production * Koltora: French and Hebrew Classes * DymunArt™Creations * Fleas Blog * musicalia.de, production music for movie and media * medvepoisk.ru, search for music on the site vkontakte.ru * http://www.music.liamvickery.com - Fresh New Music From Australia... * http://www.undercover.me.uk - Essex covers band * http://www.pizzaboyproductions.com * http://cd-rwu.blogspot.com/ - a polish Radio Show and Blog about Free Music * Danag: The Filipino Twilight Saga Podcast - A podcast for Filipino fans of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga * http://www.pakdak.com * Weekly Podcasts from The Escape * to demonstrate the power of joomla * http://www.digitalmen.mus.br DIGITAL MEN - São Paulo/SP - Brasil - The most powerful brazilian band. Visit us now!! * http://musikorner.blogspot.com MusiKorner: Blog de música en Español! * Radio Papa. If it's DADA, you'll hear it on Radio PAPA. * Tagfriendly Music Blog Aggregator * Voice to text free workflow application tool * Destroy Rock And Roll is a blog about remixes, remakes, covers, mash-ups, samples of original music * trinitysyracuse.org Trinity Evangelical Lutheran Church - Sermons * Image + Sound * The Big Foto Big Photos + Music * club-charts.de - MP3 Chart List - MP3 Disco, House und Techno Club Charts List. Prelisten thousands of the best House, Trance, Techno and Electro tracks, albums and DJ mixes from all over the world. Category:www.serele.net/audio.asp Category:Contemporary music and classical guitar